


An Itch To Scratch

by pandorabox82



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 23:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10372248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: Serena needs a little something to take her mind off the way her skin itches after falling into a patch of poison oak whilst on holiday with Bernie.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevtacular](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevtacular/gifts).



"I told you that was a patch of poison oak, Serena!"

She looked up at Bernie, trying not to glare too much as she rolled her shoulders back and forth in an effort to stop the incessant itchy feeling on her back. Still, her partner looked like she was trying to smother a fresh bout of laughter as Serena pulled at her shirt, the itchy feeling spreading to her arms and legs. "Yes, well, you could have told me before I had traipsed into the middle of the patch and then before I tripped over the fallen log."

Bernie turned a bright shade of red as she darted her eyes away from Serena to stare at the wall of their hotel room. "I thought you knew," she replied, guilt tinging her voice.

"How was I to know that?"

"You were the one who studied at Harvard!"

Serena let out a grumpy 'hrmph' as she tugged at the end of her sleeves, trying to ignore the increasingly annoying itching sensation that was spreading across her body. "That was in Boston! In the middle of civilization! Not this godforsaken, hole in the wall, town in California! When I agreed to take a short holiday following the conference, I assumed we'd be spending it in San Francisco or Los Angeles!"

Bernie pressed her lips together as she came over to Serena's side and took a seat on the bed next to her. "I wanted us to get back to nature, to disconnect from the modern world and just be together for a little bit. Has the itching gotten any better?"

She shook her head, feeling her lower lip pout out as she drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs, letting her chin come to rest on her chest as she stared at the floor. "No. I think it might be getting worse. And I put on new clothes after my shower, too. Henrik said that would help a little, but I still itch!"

Hot tears began to roll down her cheeks, and she brushed them away with one hand before leaning against Bernie and sighing deeply. "Well, I bought a few things that might help a little, too." She held a small bag out for Serena to look at. "There are three things that we are going to do for your rash, now that you've washed away all the oils."

"Oh?" she murmured as she slowly stretched out and turned her face to look at her partner.

"Yes. Calamine lotion, antihistamines, and oatmeal."

"Oatmeal?" she asked skeptically, arching one eyebrow as she took the bag from Bernie's hands.

"Yeah, an oatmeal bath is supposed to be very good at removing the itch. Now, hand me the tube of calamine lotion and then strip down to your panties."

A watery laugh slipped from her lips as she turned her head and looked at Bernie. "You just want to get in my trousers."

"Guilty, usually, but this time I just want to make you better. Now strip!"

Serena smiled as she pulled out the tube of lotion, handing it over as she stood and tugged off her blouse and then her bra. Feeling Bernie's eyes on her, Serena gave her a frisky smile before wiggling her hips a little as she slipped her trousers down her hips, letting them pool on the floor. "Where are you going to start?"

"With your back, since there's not too many hotspots there." Serena nodded as she stretched out on the bed, using her arms to pillow her head as she listened to Bernie rustling around in the background before the bed dipped as her partner straddled her. "Just let me know if this hurts at all."

"Okay," she whispered as she closed her eyes. The coolness of the lotion hitting her skin felt absolutely heavenly, and she groaned a little as Bernie started to rub it into her skin, letting her thumbs gently dig into a few sore spots on her back. "That feels lovely."

"I still don't know how you managed to get some of it down your shirt, Serena. I mean, I didn't see you stuff any down there, at least."

"Hush," she mumbled as she arched into her partner's touch, some of the itch slowly disappearing. Serena had almost fallen asleep when she felt Bernie press her lips against the back of her head. "Bernie?"

"It's time to turn over now." Lazily, she nodded as she flipped over, locking her eyes on Bernie's and giving her a soft smile. "Thankfully, there are only a few spots on your torso. Why don't you take the antihistamine while I get started there?"

Serena nodded as she fumbled with the packaging, popping out a dose and dry swallowing it as she watched Bernie pour a little calamine lotion into her hands before spreading them out on her tummy before starting to rub the lotion in. It felt heavenly, and she purred a little as she started to squirm a little, the way Bernie's fingers fairly danced over her skin sending tiny jolts of desire coursing through her veins. Sensuously, she held out each arm in tandem when Bernie motioned for them, and a heavy, boneless, feeling overtook her body as she closed her eyes and gave herself over to the sensations.

The almost gentle orgasm took her by surprise, and Bernie chuckled a little as she leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. "I haven't even done anything," she murmured against Serena's lips, and she shrugged a little as she stole another kiss.

"Nothing earth shattering, no, but this was so lovely and full of love. I really should have been more careful, after all." Bernie stole another kiss before helping her to sit up. "Now, what was this about an oatmeal bath?" she asked as she draped herself over Bernie, her fingers curling tendrils of her hair around them.

"Yes, it's supposed to soothe your skin as well."

"And will you be joining me?"

"It's a little small…"

"Oh, but you are ever so limber, my darling. And it would soothe me ever so much if you sat behind me, holding me close to your chest as you wash my body free of all the itch from my skin. Please?" She bit the tip of her pointer finger just so, knowing that the move never failed to drive Bernie to utter distraction.

The long sigh that slipped from Bernie's lips told her that she had hit the mark correctly, and she started to pepper soft kisses along her jaw as her hands started to ruck up the hem of her shirt. Gently, her partner pushed her away and stood up, peeling off said shirt and then shucking off her trousers before stalking into the bathroom clad only in her underwear. Serena giggled as she traipsed after Bernie, stepping into the tub that was quickly filling with tepid water and oatmeal.

Bernie joined her moments later, settling down against the back of the tub and allowing Serena to stop the water once it had almost filled the entire thing up. Slowly, she lowered herself back against her partner, the slick feeling of her skin a delicious sensation. Closing her eyes once more, Serena relaxed fully against Bernie's body, letting her head loll back against her shoulder as their breathing synced up. "Serena…"

"Shh, I just want to relax here against you for a while. I might even fall asleep." Turning her head, Serena pressed her lips to Bernie's cheek before sighing a little and letting silence fall over the room once more. The gentle lapping of the water seemed to refresh her spirit, and she took hold of her partner's hands, dragging them up and down her torso, relishing the feel of Bernie's fingers taking on a life of their own, brushing against her breasts, teasing her nipples into stiffened peaks.

The gentle touches didn't fully arouse her so much as stoke a fire in her belly that she knew only Bernie would satisfy once they were back in the bed. Still, she couldn't help but twist her hips a little as she guided one hand down her torso and between her legs, pressing Bernie's palm flat against her mound, gasping a little as her partner slipped two slender digits between her labia to tease and stroke her suddenly too sensitized skin.

"Do you still want me to be quiet?" Bernie murmured in her ear as her thumb joined her other fingers, circling almost lazily over her clit. Again, she was teasing Serena, and it was a decadent feeling. A low whimper tore loose from her throat, and Serena shook her head a little as she spread her legs apart a little more, giving Bernie more room. "Good. I like talking to you when we're like this. It seems as if you have another sort of itch to be scratched."

"Y-yes, Bernie," she groaned as she stretched her neck a little, encouraging Bernie to kiss and mark her. "This helps take my mind off the feeling of itching. At, at least I didn't get any of the oils on my face."

"That truly would have been horrible. It's so easy to scratch at our faces, isn't it?" Bernie asked before dropping a few kisses along the tendon of Serena's neck, causing her to arch up a little, her hips moving downwards to try and come in closer contact with those delicious fingers of Bernie's. "I would have to keep holding your hands until the sensation went away, and while that is a nice idea, it wouldn't allow me to do this…"

Her voice trailed off as she slid two fingers into Serena's tight channel, scissoring them just so, ramping up her pleasure so much that she came once more, her head pressing tightly against Bernie's shoulder. "Bernie!" she cried out as she reached the crest of her pleasure, and her lover pressed her lips firmly to her shoulder, never letting up on the way she teased and stroked Serena. Soon, the pleasure had built back up in her once more, and she cooed her way through another orgasm, her body falling limply back against Bernie's as she slipped down from her high.

"I guess I still have my magic fingers," Bernie whispered as she kissed Serena's temple lightly.

"Indeed, you do," she replied airily, trying to get control of her breathing once more. "But this pleasant distraction has also allowed me to completely forget the way I was so horribly itchy." Bernie let out a soft sound of pleasure as she pulled the plug from the drain and let the water slowly drain away.

"All right, now to get you dried off," Bernie said as she stood up, helping Serena to her feet and then out of the bath. Serena stood on the mat and allowed Bernie to wrap a large bath sheet around her, briskly whisking away the excess oatmeal flakes from her skin before she kissed her tenderly. "I hope that this truly did help you."

Serena nodded lazily as she rolled her shoulders a little, finding that the sensation was indeed gone. "You are such a good doctor, Bernie," she murmured as the towel dropped to the floor, and her partner smiled shyly as they walked out to the bedroom. "Do you mind, though, if we cuddle up in the bed nude? I think that the idea of clothes is just making me itch right now…"

Bernie chuckled a little as she nodded, prancing over to her side of the bed and pulling back the covers, stretching out before patting the mattress next to her. "Well, anytime that you want to join me, I'm here waiting."

She giggled lowly before making her way to the bed and sliding in next to her. In an instant, Bernie was wrapping her limbs around Serena's body, holding her close as she nuzzled her nose into Serena's hair. "I smell like breakfast."

"Maybe a little. But you also smell so delicious that I could eat you up."

The waggle of Bernie's eyebrows caused Serena to burst into a fit of giggles, and she turned her head to kiss her partner's cheek. "You've already gotten me off two times. Don't you think it's time that I reciprocated the pleasure?"

"Well, I do feel like I have to make this up to you a little. Soo, what do you say? Can I give you a little nibble?" The giggles turned into a full on laugh as Serena nodded, letting Bernie capture her lips in a warm kiss as she was turned onto her back. Looking up into Bernie's face, she was so happy to see the look of naked desire on her features.

"Taste away, darling," she murmured as Bernie trailed her lips down her neck to nip and lick at the tendon before pressing quick kisses to her collarbone and the swell of her breasts. "Oh, god, how can you do that so well?" she gasped out as Bernie's lips closed around one nipple, sucking slowly even as her fingers started to trace delicate patterns on the skin of her stomach.

There was no answer from her lover, but her the gentle rasp of her tongue against the overly sensitive tip of her nipple. Arching upwards, Serena gently pushed on Bernie's head, wanting more time before she orgasmed again. Taking the hint, Bernie let her tongue follow the direction of her fingers, drawing wet figures on her skin as she spread her legs tenderly. "You're delicious, darling," Bernie finally murmured as she nestled between her legs, looking up at her in love.

"Uh huh," she breathed out, lifting her hips a little as Bernie cupped her arse, supporting her as she leaned in and started to eat her out. Serena dug her fingers into the sheets beneath her, biting her lip as she whimpered and cooed, feeling the fire that Bernie had stoked earlier in her turn into a blaze of passion. Though she wanted to hold off on her next orgasm, it seemed as if Bernie was determined to just drive her to the brink.

"Easy there, darling," Bernie whispered as she pulled back, and Serena groaned at being left hanging, feeling like she was on the precipice of her orgasm. "We're going to take our time, yes?" She nodded a little as she smiled, finally realizing that though Bernie was going to tease her, they were still on the same page. "After all, I need to drive you thoroughly to distraction if you want to forget about the itching."

"This is a much more delicious itch that you're scratching, Bernie." Their eyes met, and Bernie gave her a wicked grin as she turned her head and pressed quick kisses to her inner thigh. Serena felt her muscles twitch a little under the soft touches, and she let herself be swept away by the sensations that Bernie was eliciting from her. "Please, continue?"

"Yes, darling." Bernie leaned in and began to eat her out once more, the long swipes of her tongue feeling so delicious against her oversensitive skin. Serena moaned lowly as she lifted her hips, swiveling them in time with Bernie's movements. Once more, Bernie fitted a few fingers inside her, thrusting in and out even as her tongue fluttered against her clit, and Serena threw her head back as she orgasmed, feeling her peripheral vision turn fuzzy at the strength of it.

"Oh, Bernie, I love you," Serena gasped out as she flopped back on the mattress, staring up at the ceiling. Her partner shimmied up her side and wrapped her limbs around Serena's body, holding her close. "Please tell me that you just want to spend the rest of our trip in here, in bed."

Bernie chuckled as she shook her head. "No, darling. There's this hiking trail that I want to take, and I promise, there will be no hint of poison oak on it. I already asked whilst I was in town." Turning her face, she pressed a quick kiss to Serena's cheek before hooking her chin over Serena's shoulder and starting to rub her back in slow, sweeping, motions.

"The only way that I might even possibly agree to that is with the promise of a foot rub upon our return. Incentives will get you everywhere, darling."

"So I know, Serena." The words rumbled through her body, and she smiled as she pressed a quick kiss to Bernie's clavicle before tugging up the sheet around them, cuddling in as close as she possibly could. "Are you going to sleep now?"

"I hope to, you thoroughly wore me out, giving me so many orgasms in such a short space of time! When I wake up, I promise to reciprocate some of this pleasure." She pressed another soft kiss to Bernie's skin before yawning deeply and letting her eyes close heavily. "I might even wake you up with a few kisses, Bernie," she murmured as she drifted off to sleep, her mind no longer focused on the itchy sensation the poison oak had left her with, instead finding herself filled with contentment at the care her lover had paid her.


End file.
